The New Guy
by chipmunks4ever
Summary: Alvin meets an old friend and he joins the band, and lives with them. But what will happen when they realize Josh's many secrets
1. Chapter 1

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious, for you,

Caught my attention

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl

Just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

(I liked it)

No, I don't even know your name

It doesn't matter

You're my experimental game

Just human nature

It's not what good girls do

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl

Just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

(I liked it)

Us girls we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist, so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal it's innocent

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

The taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl

Just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl

And I liked it

(I liked it)

Joshua finished in a dramatic pose as the audience roared with applause.

"So before the new band member Joshua leaves, i'd like to ask a few questions," the announcer said

"Sure ill be happy to," Joshua said enthusiastically

"I only have one, because you mention your boyfriend don't mind it, does that mean your gay?" the one question Joshua never wanted to think about, and now, he has to answer it on stage.

"Well... um... Goodnight everybody!"

"Wait you haven't answered my question!" but it was too late, Joshua had run offstage, mind racing. What am I going to do now that the family found out, I mean they probably found out based on my performance. How will I face them?


	2. Chapter 2

This big mess started a week ago, when he found his lost family.(Knock Knock Knock) "Alvin this time it's your turn to answer the door," Simon called from the couch "Fine!" Alvin shouted as he ran down the stairs." "Hello?" Alvin said looking at a chipmunk slightly taller than him with silver/gray eyes hidden behind black shades, he wore a purple hoodie with a black skull on it, purple converse, and a purple baseball cap.

"ALVIIIIIIN! Hey how are you!" "Um do I know you?" Alvin asked confused "Dude you don't remember me! Come on, we were neighbors when we lived in the forest Ok... remember juvenile Josh, they called me it because I always got revenge on people who crossed me." "Oh my god Josh! Whoa! guys come here quick it's Josh from the forest." Alvin shouted into the house.

"Oh my god Josh how did you get here!" Simon asked "Hey Josh why don't you come in and fill us in." "Well ok sure. The reason i'm here is because I just decided to go to school and I saw you but could never get close, due to the adults outside the building protesting, how you got in i'm still wondering. But I heard kids talking outside about you guys, so I'm here to say hello?"They all sipped their tea thinking.

"Wow, where are you living now?"simon asked "Well my mom was killed by a snake and the tree burned down by some raccoon." thats terrible, well do you wanna live here?" the two other siblings nodded in agreement "It's no that bad because I fed the raccoon to the snake then killed the snake and smoked it for dinner, and to your other question... sure i'll live with you guys." "Well, iM definitely ok with it, so it's settled, your officially living in the seville household!" Dave said as cheers rang out. "So i'm guessing the main color for you is purple. So boys you bee good while I go to ikea and get things for Josh's room." Dave left in a hurry to quickly get the things and be home by 10:00


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow i can't believe he's still up working on his room, he just had the stuff carried down into his room and he took over from there, I can't believe a 1foot tall chipmunk could move all that stuff." Simon wondered "Hey guys, ready for our dance match on DanceMaster!" Joshua said as he walked up from the basement, his new room.

"your serious, after having no sleep you wanna play DanceMaster?" "Course I do, i'm used to bieng awake for long hours, plus I wanna beat you all," Josh said while turning on the x box. While Joshua danced with perfection Alvin watched with amazement and Simon and Theodore were still eating cerial. "Wahooo, beat that you guys!" Josh said triuphently After everyone played they found out Josh won by a landslide.

"Wow Joshua your amazing at dancing. I was actually wondering, can we see your room!" Theodore giggled exitedly "I'm sorry but each one of you will be able to see it soon, but only when you really want it, after that you can come in whenever." "Ok fine, well until then, Brit and the girls invited us over for swimming, so get ready and we can go," Simon said. When they were all dressed they headed over to see the chipettes outside in bathing suits waiting. "Hy girls, this is our friend Joshua, he just moved in after his tree burned down," "Hi im Brittany, this is Eleanor and Jeanette." Brittany said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you three. Um Brittany, does Alvin know you like him?". Josh asked. "Ya how did you know?" "I um, can look at someone and tell what their feeling and thinking." "Are you serious! That's amazing!" Brittany said. "Well my whole family can do it, that'"s why I wear sunglasses all the time. So people won't do the same to me." They all stood there for what seemed like forever until Eleanor said "Soooooo, can we swim now?" As soon as she said that they all went to the backyard where the pool was.

"Last one in is eating Dave's cooking for a week!" They all sprinted like their lives depended on it (which they did) Alvin ended up having to be the one to eat Dave's... unsatisfactory cooking for a week. "So guys, and girls. I know what I said but... who wants to tour my new epic room?" As if on cue the six shouted "Yah!"

IF I GET OVER 5 REVIEWS I WILL MAKE THE NEXT UPDATE, FIND OUT JOSH'S 2ND SECRET

REVIEW AND RECOMMEND


End file.
